Windy Night
by Little-Miss-Cloudy-Day
Summary: Team 7 settles down after a long day of curses and escorting. Everything seems normal after that..except for Sakura. What in the world is Sasuke requesting for her! Why did this night have to be so cold! And what the heck is Naruto saying? SasuSaku r/h
1. Chapter 1

Windy Night

Warning: only rated for some slight little kisses and very slight sexual humor. Nothing major. You probably won't even notice it. :D

Disclamer: No disclamer. Believe it or not, I do own Naruto. :P

Plot: The story is set mainly around the time where Sasuke is about to leave Konaha, or somewhere about that time. This is a one-shot basically about Sasuke and Sakura. That is all you need to know for now, the rest will follow suit. Hope you enjoy my first time work. 

Naruto stumbled forward into a clearing, and collapsed, completely exhausted from that days mission. Who knew one old lady to escort and do things for could be so tiring? The future Hokage laid face first in the grass, still breathing deeply from going around all day, along with his team, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura. The rest followed suit with him, especially Sakura, who heaved, clutching her stomach tightly; even both Sasuke and Kakashi were loosing their cool by the second! Sasuke, cheeks bright pink, and hands on his knees, with a giant frown on his face, and Kakashi, an anime sweat drop falling down his forehead, a 'o' shaped symbol beneath his mask, (darn that thing) and even he didn't have time (or an explanation to give to the old lady) to read his perverted book! Naruto laughed hysterically, scooting onto his back, grinning broadly, with his eyes closed.

"pant" Who knew that old lady had so many things for us to do?! And you said this would be an easy mission and nothing to complain about, Kakashi-sensei!!"

Kakashi frowned and shook his head, lightly panting himself.

"pant, pant" Well, I didn't think she'd be so….overwhelming. I'll just make sure we never EVER get a mission that has the description "escort a lady around the village in the rain country" even if it IS a D-rank mission! You got that everyone?! NEVER!!" he screamed the last part at the three, making the three pre-teen's eyes get the size of ping pong balls, staring shocked at their frantic sensei. He sighed, taking a last exhale of breath, then straightening up, trying to pull himself back together.

"cough, cough" Anyway, at least it's done and over with, and we won't see that women ever again! He cleared his throat, adjusting his headband over his Sharigan eye more. So first thing tomorrow, we'll head back to Konaha, but it's too late to start the journey back now. So, we'll camp out here in this clearing until tomorrow morning, where we'll then go back, got it? Everyone looked up at him, eyes returning to normal, and nodded, taking off their packs tiredly, and getting stuff ready for the night. Sasuke and Naruto pulled out their sleeping bags, and laid it on the soft grass, but as Sakura rummaged through her pack, she realized her own was gone. Her emerald eyes widened in shock, and wondered where it had gotten to. She suddenly remembered, and slapped her forehead, realizing that it had probably fallen down stream when her pack fell into the water, trying to calm down the old lady. She remembered she had managed to retrieve what else had fallen out, but just not that. She sighed and grumbled to herself furiously. Naruto looked over to her curiously, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?"

She glanced over at him, and shook her head, not really wanting to look like a fool in front of him. After all, he would just laugh and make fun of her in the end.

"It's nothing Naruto, I was…um, just thinking about the day is all, nothing to worry about." She said, smiling slightly at him. He returned her gesture, and nodded.

"Okay Sakura, just making sure. Goodnight!" he finished, crawling into his sleeping bag. She sighed, wondering what she was going to do without one of her own. She could just sleep on the grass by itself, yeah, that would be alright! There was nothing to worry about! Just a little thing, that was all! Yeah!

She smiled, laying down, with her head on the grass, actually, finding it pretty comfortable. She gently closed her eyes, and attempted to fall asleep, but found that it was easier said than done. It was getting close to winter, around autumn, and the nights were getting colder, and much more windier, and this immediately showed on this particular night. A gust of wind swirled past the four, making it oblivious to the three boys, but making Sakura shudder, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. In about a minute's time, her teeth started to clatter together, getting colder by the second. Over the breeze, she cold hear Naruto's faint snoring, head deeply hidden under his sleeping bag. She looked over at him with envy, and turned her head over to Kakashi-sensei, who even he had a sleeping bag to comfort him.

'Lucky of him to have one, and even luckier for him not to offer me another one, and not to mention that it could get cold!' she glared at the sleeping form of him (and yes, he still does have his mask on! Darn it, I know!) She was about to turn to Sasuke when something else distracted her…Naruto's sleep talking. He started mumbling nonsense sleepily that she couldn't understand, but then it started to get clearer.

"What are you trying to say? Are kidding me? Free ramen, Iruka-sensei? No freakin' way! I am so there, believe it! He mumbled, waving a hand in the air. 'Oh…wow.' She thought. But it didn't stop there.

"Sakura, why are you staring at me like that? Geez, I know I'm the most fly and coolest ninja around but hey, I can't go out with you, I'm to busy training to be Hokage. 'Sigh' Fine, I'll see if I can fit you into my schedule, but I can't make any promises……why not now? Sorry, I have a date with Hinata. She is so freaking' hot it's not even funny! Don't worry; you both got it going on, believe it!

Sakura's eyes got so huge it almost popped out of her head, talking about her like that….she could handle, she guessed, but Hinata, that was VERY interesting! He started giggling uncontrollably, putting a hand behind his head blushing like mad. Shaking her head, and pulling her head away from the overdosed hormone boy, she heard a faint whisper.

"Aren't you cold?"

Her eyes widened as she turned around to see Sasuke staring at her, emotionless as usual. She stuttered.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing up?"

He shrugged wordlessly, keeping his expression on.

"It's hard not to be woken when Naruto keeps sleep talking" She smiled a little, and stared at him.

"Y-yeah, I guess your right." He "hned" but neither the less, continued talking.

"Where's your sleeping bag anyway?" She looked down sheepishly, embarrassed.

"I…well…..kinda lost it when my pack fell into the stream."

"Hn. That's pretty bad."

Sakura blushed and stared at him more curiously. Since when did Sasuke talk this much to her, and actually seem to care about her well being? It made her wonder, and yet, get excited. She continued to stutter. (Since when is she Hinata? XD)

"Y-yeah, it is." She looked down again, and shivered once more, with her teeth chattering as well as another gust of wind passed by. He stared at her intently for a second longer, before solving her problem.

"Get in." Her eyes widened, as she stared up at him, shocked.

"W-what?! He stared, still fixated on her.

"Get in my sleeping bag, unless you want to freeze for the rest of the night."

Some of her shock warred off, understanding his logic, but still quite embarrassed about the fact that she was going to be sleeping so close to her crush. Neither the less she gave a shaky "okay," and crawled over to him. She sat beside him, until he unzipped his sleeping bag all the way, and scooted over a little bit toward the end. Turning a light pink color, she slowly moved in both legs, and cautiously moved her entire body in. He reached over and zipped up the sleeping bag again, and she realized just how small it really was. Her back was facing him, so she wouldn't have to look straight at him, and she hoped to keep it that way, to hide her embarrassment. Another gush of wind flew by, and even though she was in a good spot now, she still felt very cold and shivered once more. She suddenly felt a pair of warm hands placed around her waist, gently turning her around to be pulled to something even more warm and comforting. Shakily, she looked up slightly to see Sasuke pulling her into him more, staring up into the sky blankly, and then gently closing his eyes.

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink as she stared upon his face. His lips parted as he stirred, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and pulling her into his chest. Her emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder, as he replied.

"You'll never get warm staying in that position."

Sasuke said, tugging her in tighter, and laying his arms around her waist swiftly, touching them softly, sending even more goose bumps through her body then there were already. Breathing into him softly, she almost immediately stopped shivering, too distracted by the fact of his brilliant warmth enveloping around her. She didn't care about whether why he was doing this; the only thing she cared about at the moment was snuggling close to Sasuke. She did so, scotching further into his chest. He didn't say a word as she did this, just merely sighed and laid still, keeping the same position, both staying silent for their own reasons. After a few minutes of silence, thoughts swishing around inside both of their heads, Sasuke's body stiffened for a few seconds, and then relaxed, gently nudging Sakura, and whispering.

"Sakura……look." She opened her dazed green eyes warily and looked up in the direction Sasuke was looking….to find the big bright moon and the stars surrounding it. She blinked a few times, wondering if he meant the full moon that was out tonight, but just then, a streak of light zoomed across the dark sky. Her eyes widened in awe as a few more streaked by, leaving a beautiful trail behind it. Sakura whispered slightly.

"….Wow….it's amazing…."

"Yeah, it really is." She pulled her gaze away from the sky and stared upon his face, which was still looking up at the now dark sky, continuing to watch the stars above. Very curious indeed, he sighed a mutual sigh, as it became silent once more. She blinked at him for a second more, opening her mouth slightly, wanting to say something to break the silence, but thought better of it, and closed her mouth.

She laid her head back down next to him even more, relaxed, and closed her eyes once more, and almost drifted off to sleep, but something stopped her. Before she could prevent anything further from happening, Sasuke smoothly and gently laid his head on hers, rustling her hair softly by his gentle breathing. Gasping slightly, her cheeks flushed pink, almost to shocked to speak, but eventually she managed out a soft plea.

"S-Sasuke?"

He didn't say a word, but instead lightly grabbed her chin to face him, having her stare deeply into his charcoal colored orbs. Looking at her emerald confused eyes, a slight smirk played on his handsome features, before he tenderly brought his lips to hers. Eyes remaining focus, her emerald eyes flickering aimlessly in curiosity and confusion, she wondered if this was really happening, or whether she was in a parallel universe, where Sasuke happened to have feelings for her, but no, this was all happening, wither she wanted it to or not. She snapped out of her paralyzed state, and lightly kissed him back, making this very sweet. He pulled away from her, eyes slightly open now, and seeming to bear into her soul. She stared dumb founded as his smirk bounced back to his lips.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning….Sakura. Goodnight" he finished being done for the day, and pulling her even closer to his body now, keeping that smirk plastered on his features. She smiled sweetly, and nuzzled her head in his chest in love and care, pulling at his shirt slightly. His smirk changed to a slight smile, lacing an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, laying his other hand on the back of her head, gingerly. Still keeping those positions and Sakura as well, the two of them slowly and surely drifted off to sleep…….

THE NEXT MORNING

It was a peaceful morning, the sun had just started to peak out of the mountain tops, the morning air was crisp and clean, and a few birds had just started singing. Sakura was the first to wake, slowly opening her eyes, mumbling sleepily. The first thing her mind came to was yesterday night, the only things she was truly thinking about.

'Was it just a dream? Did Sasuke really offer for me to sleep in his sleeping with him and kiss me?' But her questions were soon answered as she looked forward more clearly, and only saw blue.

"What the- but she answered it for herself, looked up and saw Sasuke's peaceful sleeping form. Her mouth dropped wide open. So this wasn't a dream?! This was actually happening?! So shocked, she stared upon him for another moment, but eventually closed her mouth and smiled. Nothing to be worried about. It's what she'd always wanted, so she should be glad. And after all, she felt, and truly did, love him. She grinned furthermore up at him, but that was soon changed, as her eyes widened as he began to stir. She quickly closed her eyes back again, and got in the same position she had the night before. His eyes started to flicker open, sleepily looking down upon to shallow breathing Sakura. He blinked a few times, then smiled, just as Sakura had, remembering what had happened last night. He reached down and stroked her cherry blossom hair underneath his fingertips for a few moments, admiring her beauty a while longer, before he lightly tapped her.

"Sakura….Sakura, wake up." She pretended to be just now arousing and blinked tiredly, smiling gently.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun, did you sleep well?" He nodded.

"Yeah. At least when you're here with me, you can make cold nights comforting." He replied, lightly smiling down upon her. She blushed scarlet, and stared into his deep black eyes.

"T-thank you…..Sasuke." she said, still blushing brightly. He smirked, chuckling slightly at her embarrassment of the situation, and slowly brought her closer, and right when their lips were just about to collide, they suddenly heard bone rattling yelling.

"Heyyyyyyyyy!!! Sasuke, what is Sakura-chan doing in your sleeping bag!! Don't tell me you guys-ahhh! Noooo! You're kidding me?! Yelled a flatuated Naruto, slaping his forehead angrily, folding his arms, and plopping down upon the ground, mumbling nonsense like Sakura…..why couldn't I had….dream….Hinata….Sasuke gets all the hotties…..why me?

Sakura blushed slightly, embarrassed about the fact that Naruto had seen them in that position together. She still had a hold of his shirt, none the less, and his arm still around her. There was rustling heard behind the three, as they all turned around to see Kakashi-sensei standing right in front of the two, smirking down upon them.

"Well, I guess the two of you both overlooked the wind last night."

She blushed a million shades of red, and saw Naruto once again grumble some more, then yell out.

"Common! So don't tell me you guys…..yeah?! He yelled, with a slightly sad expression pasted on his face. Sasuke shook his head, sighed, and replied.

"No, Naruto."

He growled, and folded his arms, not quite believing that nothing at all happened. Sasuke smirked, sat up, bringing her along with him, and whispered in her ear, so only she could hear.

"At least, not yet."

She smiled, as so did he, as he pulled her around the waist toward him, and kissed her passionately, not caring if the others saw one bit.

Naruto yelled, and banged his head in frustration, but Kakashi just smiled, thinking 'Well that was unexpected; who knew Sasuke had that side to him?' as both continued to kiss, knowing it would be a very different future when they got back home, but knowing it would be for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back. After long consideration, I decided to continue this story (even though it was really mean to be a one-shot). But I need some help. Since it was supposed to end at chapter one, I had no back up plan as to how to continue on. That's where you come in. For all the wonderful people who have added me as their favorite author, favorite story or left a review, help me along and give me some ideas on what you want to see next. Thank you, and happy reading.

---Kari Motore


End file.
